<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by floofybrownie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714572">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofybrownie/pseuds/floofybrownie'>floofybrownie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofybrownie/pseuds/floofybrownie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>home<br/>/həʊm/<br/>noun<br/>. Is where you and Kazunari are together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my twt moot @/saltmilea because it's her bday!<br/>(Reader in this fic is gender neutral, enjoy!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 5 months and 14 days since the last time when Kazunari held your hands, looked into your eyes as he told you that he loved you. He looked like he was about to tear up, your own eyes were getting watery. He could tell upon noticing the way they were glistening. Holding your hands firmly, he leaned forward and kissed you for the last time before you left the country. He couldn’t let you cry, nor he could let himself tear up. It would have made it harder for both of you to let go. Not like you were leaving him forever, you both were aware of it yet you never found it so difficult to let go of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>You found yourself smiling as you reminisced that moment and his smiling face that bid you a goodbye. You completely forget about the movie you were watching. It had an ‘airport separation scene’ too. These kinds of scenes are quite typically seen in movies.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that day, you had been texting and voice calling him pretty much everyday. Maybe, video calls too were an absolute necessity when you both needed to see each other, but nothing compares to actually seeing him. Not through a screen but right in front of you, where you can touch him. Only if that was possible. </p><p> </p><p>Even if it wasn’t easy to keep in touch on busier days, you both managed. Even if you talked to him everyday, you missed him. He greeted you in your dreams on nights you missed being in his warm embrace the most. You woke up, crying. You’ve been through a lot of days like this and more to come. Just a few more months before you can actually go and meet him, that’s how you’ve been consoling yourself.</p><p> </p><p>With the thoughts of Kazunari looping in your mind, you don’t even know when you fell asleep on the couch while staring at the TV screen. But, the moment you opened your eyes, you heard the ring of the doorbell. </p><p> </p><p>You got up and grabbed the TV remote. It was still dark out, you were curious about the time but didn’t bother checking. Instead, you turned the TV off which was providing the only light in the room. The bell rang again. </p><p> </p><p>You only wondered who was outside your apartment at this hour as you walked through the dark room towards the main door. You tapped on a switch and turned on the lights in the living room. It felt too bright all of a sudden taking into account that you just woke up. Squinting your eyes, you tried to adjust to the lights. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming!”, you yelled.</p><p> </p><p>When you opened the door, you certainly weren’t expecting to get greeted by your most favorite smile in the world. “Babe~!”, Kazunari stepped into the house with a hug, completely trapping you in his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Kazu-”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you so much!”, he tightened the grip of his arms around you. But, you weren’t hugging him back. Your mind was busy trying to register all of it. </p><p> </p><p>He lets go and walks in comfortably, taking a look around. He has seen this place many times on his phone screen but it definitely feels different to be actually standing there. Every house has it’s own scent and the scent your place offered was warm and comforting. It felt like home. It wasn’t the mankai dorm nor his own house, but he was finally at home after months. </p><p> </p><p>You stared at him, was it really him? Kazunari, your boyfriend? Standing right in front of you, in your apartment in a different country? Looked like him… but your mind still couldn’t register this—</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, where do I put my luggage?”</p><p> </p><p>You pointed at the door behind him which leads to your bedroom. Even then, nothing came out of your mouth as you silently watched him go in and place his belongings there.</p><p> </p><p>When he walked out, you noticed that he was looking at something on his phone as he said, “It past midnight, you were probably asleep-”</p><p> </p><p>Then, you interrupted him with a sudden hug, capturing him with your arms wrapped around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe?”, Kazunari looked a bit surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too.”, you said, burying your face in his chest. It finally downed upon you.</p><p> </p><p>The hug felt warm, just like how it felt when you both shared a hug the last time before you left. You sensed how nice he smelled. The scent he wore was fruity and sweet. Tender and familiar.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his hand over your head and gently patted you. “I missed you more, love.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you heard that, you lifted up your head to face him. “No, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush…”, he cut you off and placed his index finger on your lips. Soon, replacing it with his thumb and brushing it against your lower lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here now~”, his voice was softer than usual. It was the affection he held onto for you, wanting to pour them all over you.</p><p> </p><p>With his eyes fixated on your lips, he gradually leaned closer until he could feel your breath against his skin and then, he stopped. Looking into your eyes silently, asking for your consent. Without thinking much, you gave him a nod and closed your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He stole a few seconds away from that moment to admire how beautiful you looked. He hadn’t spent a day where you didn’t exist in his thoughts and he always thought that you were the most beautiful one to breathe in his world. </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to keep you waiting for long, he closed the gap he left between you two and caught your lips with his. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss was short, but it was gentle and his lips felt so soft on yours that you would have melted into a puddle if it was longer. </p><p> </p><p>You were a little nervous before the kiss, you couldn’t help it as it’s been months since you two shared a kiss. But, when you pulled away, you felt yourself feeling more comfortable yet your heart was beating at a quick pace. Probably, it was the response of excitement rushing through you.</p><p> </p><p>You noticed the corners of his lips curving up and a smile taking over his face once again. Ah, you forgot how contagious his smile really was. Immediately, you caught yourself grinning as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I am home~”</p><p> </p><p>You cupped his face with you hands and got on your tiptoes, trying to reach his forehead. When he noticed that you were struggling, he leaned down and you quickly pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Welcome home, Kazunari Miyoshi~ Hehe!”</p><p> </p><p>He tightened the hug to snuggle close to you. This is everything you both wanted for so long and so, you decided to stay like that a bit longer. Not as if, anyone or anything was going to separate you now. You were happy and so was he, it was soon expressed outwardly when the only thing could be heard was your giggles in that room. Happiness could hardly be contained within. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope it was fluffy enough for you to enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>